


Holes and Hoes

by Soscorpius (Ccaprico)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Large Cock, M/M, Shiro has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaprico/pseuds/Soscorpius
Summary: Shiro visits Lance while he's doing his night job.





	Holes and Hoes

Lance forced the butterflies down as he entered the bar. 

Despite the number of times he’s been to the establishment, the coil of excitement never quite vanished. It’s not technically allowed, what Lance did, but no-one says a word as long as it brought in men with pockets full of cash.

He made a beeline to the toilets, keeping his head down as the stench of tobacco and sweat set his nerves on fire. Only when he’s at the entrance to the men’s bathrooms does he let his eyes drift over the forms at the bar, searching for one man in particular.

Some of them look familiar, some of them don’t. He finally caught _that_ guy at the end of the bar, nursing what looked like whiskey. The familiar tuft of white hair and metal prosthetic made him easy to identify, but even without, Lance wouldn’t forget the man’s face _or_ body any time soon.

Lance shook his head. _Get your head in the game._

The man was a regular, coming in every night Lance visited, all the way back to when he was a sweaty mess just starting out. Tall, muscular and sinfully handsome. Over the months Lance committed every detail to memory, from the subtle on his chiselled jaw to his stiff posture whenever someone approached him.  A small part always hopes the man would visit Lance in the toilet stall, press his thick crotch against the hole and finally let him see what he was packing.  

But no. After months of waiting, the man hadn’t come to see him once. Sometimes it was better to just let the fantasy go - or, in this case, save it for sleepless nights.

The stall at the very end was his, sliding the lock shut behind him. The smell of piss hung in the air, but at least the floor was clean.

He crouched, pressing his back against the wooden divider.

Now he waited.

It felt like no time at all before he heard the creak of the door, and the sound of footsteps moving into the cubicle next to him. Lance waited.

“You there?”

A shiver shot down Lance’s spine. The voice was deep, not one he recognised, but that wasn’t strange. Plenty of men came and went – Lance couldn’t remember all of them.

“That depends on who’s asking,” said Lance, keeping his tone low. “You here for my mouth or my ass?”

There was silence from the other side, long enough for Lance to wonder if the man was about to chicken out. Sometimes the reality of the situation hit all at once and the man would leave in record time.

“Your mouth – please,” the man said. Lance thought he could hear the man swallow. “How much do you usually pay?”

“Thirty for mouth, fifty for ass. It’s an extra fiver if you want a bit of teasing, but if the dick is _really_ good I might consider a discount.”

The teasing lilt of his voice was usually enough to get most men cocky, and this man seemed no different. He chuckled on the other side of the wood, rumbling from his chest. “I guess I should aim to please.”

Clothes shuffled on the other side, and a moment later two thick fingers were sticking through the hole, offering a pair of bills that Lance graciously took. Twenty-five.

“A bit of teasing as well? I can definitely do that.” Lance grinned, biting the side of his lip.

“So how does this work?” The man asked after a moment. “Do I just… put it in?”

Lance almost laughed if it wasn’t such a common question.  “Just push your crotch against the hole and I’ll do the rest. And try to relax, otherwise my job’s going to be a lot harder.”

The man snorted, and a moment later dark blue denim pressed up against hole, the bulge pushing through slightly. Lance tugged the zipper down, slipping a hand into the man’s pants.

 _Briefs_ , huh? Most men wore boxers to something like this. A shiver ran up his spine as the man hissed.  A shiver ran down his spine when Lance noticed how tight the briefs were. _Impressive bulge for being flaccid._  Maybe Lance wouldn’t be disappointed after all.

He tugged on the elastic band of the briefs, fishing the flaccid member out. The elastic dug into the underside of his dick, but it was the least of his worries. Most importantly, the man’s already large dick.

Lance couldn’t help but whistle. “That’s one hell of a beast you’ve got,” Lance said, circling his fingers around the base. “It’s gotta be as thick as some men hard.”

“Thanks,” the man said, clearing his throat. “Does that mean I get a discount?”

Lance laughed. “We’ll see. It’s definitely looking promising. How’d you manage to hide this in your pants? Seems like it would be a complete pain.”

His fingers trailed up the shaft with feather-light touches, teasing the member as it swelled in his palm. His thumb flicked over the head, rubbing the slit until a low grunt came from the man. Slowly, the cock rise, thickened until his fingers could no longer fit around the width. The stirring in the pit of his stomach grew as the cock got even larger – easily the largest Lance had ever seen, filling the entirety of the glory hole.

He couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t impressed, staring at the member as it throbbed in time with the man’s pulse. Pre-cum oozed from the tip, leaving a string or residue across Lance pads.

Lance took a moment and withdrew. “Woah...”

“Is it too big?” The man said at once, as though he was expecting this. Suddenly his cockiness from before didn’t seem so cocky. The dude was serious packing a monster.

 _Not at all._ “It’s definitely… big. _Shit_ –“ Lance groaned, hiding it behind a cough. “My challenge kind of feels a bit pointless now. God, I don’t even think I have a condom that fits –“

He searched through his pockets, drawing out the array of different sizes he had to offer. Most of them were normal sized, a couple slightly larger, but none for something like _this_. _Crap, crap, crap –_

“I have a condom you can use. Hang on a sec – “

The dick withdrew, replaced by a hand holding a golden foil packet between his fingers. _Of course he would need something that big,_ Lance snorted, ripping the condom open, _fucking monster cock._

The cock was already back in the hole when Lance gingerly rolled the condom onto the throbbing shaft. For a terrifying moment, Lance thought even this condom was too small, struggling to get the latex over the thickest part. Watching the member throb, flared red and oozing, Lance felt a throb in his pants.

“You okay?”

Lance coughed. “Yeah, yeah! Just… coming up with a battle strategy.”

Ignoring the laugh on the other side, Lance slowly focused his attention on the shaft. He pressed a kiss against the latex-covered head, warmth radiating off the erect member as he tested the length and width. Thick, enough for Lance to worry about dislocating his jaw, and the length would be tough as well.

But that was all part of the experience. His hands would have to do most of the work.

Lance pushed forward, taking the head into his mouth as his tongue swirled over the glans. The taste of lube and plastic was well-accustomed to after the past couple of months. The gasp and guttural groan from in front egged him on, pushing him to take more into his mouth as his hands wrapped around the rest of the shaft, up to the very edge of the hole.

“That – _fuck –_ you’re doing amazing,” the man groaned, rocking into the hole enough to make the divider rattle. “- No-one’s ever done this before.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Not surprising, if he was honest.  There was no way he was taking all of it in his mouth – it just wasn’t possible. Instead, his hands twisted around the shaft, squeezing the pre-cum out of the tip.

A small part of him wished there wasn’t a latex border between the two of them. It wasn’t every day Lance got a man of this size – he wanted to cherish it for all its worth. But that didn’t mean he was going to risk getting an STD because the guy had a big dick.

His member throbbed in his jeans, leaking against his boxers, but moving even one of his hands from the throbbing shaft didn’t sit right with Lance. He wanted to feel as much of the shaft as possible.

“F-fuck - ! You’re so _good_ \- ” The man groaned, thrusting lightly into Lance’s mouth. He almost gagged when the head slid even deeper into his throat, taking him by surprise. He adapted, moaning around the flesh.

His jaw was starting to ache; it was a surprise he could open his mouth wide enough to begin with, but holding it...

“How much for your ass?” The man said, freezing Lance in his tracts. A shiver shot up his spine.

Could he even take something of this size? Lance had been with some big partners before, but nothing like this.

But on the other hand…

“You can have it for free.”

“Oh? Why the change of heart?”

“As if I’d pass up the opportunity to take something like _this_ ,” Lance said, giving the base of the cock a squeeze. “You’re a fucking giant. This is – this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Here, give me a sec - ”

The man chuckled but complied, sliding out of the hole. If he was _just_ a bit thicker, Lance thought he’d get stuck. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to see the guy’s balls – they had to be a pretty impressive size to suit what Lance had already seen, full of cum waiting to be spilt.

Lance bit the side of his cheek. “Remember to prep me well,” he said, hands reaching down the fiddle with the button of his jeans. “I’m gonna pass you some lube, okay?”

A grunt came from the other side, which Lance took as confirmation as he stuffed several packets through the opening. He didn’t see the fingers catching the other side, but rather felt them tugging the satchels through the hole. Without waiting any longer, he pulled down his boxers and pressed his hole against the opening, repositioning himself into a more comfortable position.

“You’re not wasting any time,” the man chuckled as something slick and thick pressed against his ass, teasing his opening. “ _God_ , you look so tight.”

What he assumed was the man’s finger pressed in, breaching the entrance. Lance suppressed a groan, the digit thicker and rougher than what he was used to. The man seemed to have it all, didn’t he?

“You need to use more than one,” Lance said, half teasing and half serious. Even he wouldn’t be able to take that dick if he wasn’t stretched appropriately – not to mention the amount of pain that would accompany it.

“I know,” was all the man said. A moment later and a second digit pressed its way in with the first, all the way down to the knuckles. It rubbed right against his prostate,  curling up to pressing against the sensitive flesh.

“D- do that again.”  
The man obeyed, pushing even deeper and stroking the spot with calloused pads. A shiver ran down his spine as Lance bite down on the side of his lip, suppressing the urge to shudder. Oh, the man _definitely_ deserved his money back, with interest.

All too soon the man drew away, leaving his hole yearning for something to fill it. Lance could still feel the fingertips at his hole, waiting to delve in once more.  “You think that’s enough?”

“ _God_ , No.”

“You’re the boss.”

Taking three of his own fingers was easy enough, but the man’s much larger, much thicker ones stretched his hole further than ever before. Not quite on the point of discomfort, but if he was stretched any further he knew it would hurt. It made taking the man’s cock all the more ridiculous. If his fingers could get him on the point of no return, what would his dick do?

“T-that’s enough,” Lance said, his voice shaking when a fourth pressed in. “You can put it in now.”

He got a hum in response, the fingers withdrawing. He almost groaned at the emptiness inside, the cool air seeping inside until something _much_ thicker pressed against his hole, the tip wet with lube and pre-cum.

The man pushed in.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” the man groaned, “you’re so fucking tight, even after taking my fingers… _shit_.” More of the thick shaft entered, further into his cavern.

There was little resistance at the cock pushed on, the lube making it glide across his inner cavern. Lance could feel it inside, filling him to the brim as it reached further than anyone had ever been before and kept going. His rim seemed to suck the cock in, drawing the shaft into his body as if it knew how much Lance needed it.

He wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to groan. All that came out was a whimper.

The man froze. “You okay?” Then, in a quieter tone. “ _Fuck_ , I knew you wouldn’t be able to take it…”

“Don’t stop,” Lance hissed, gasping as the shaft twitched inside. “Please, _please_ – fuck – carry on!”

It was so much pressure, Lance didn’t think he could stand it. Nothing would ever compare again. He needed this man – this cock – to tear him in half. To wreck him.

Yet the man still didn’t move. “You sure?”

“Yes, yes – _please.”_

It seemed to trigger something in the man. Lance didn’t so much as hear the growl as feel it through the man’s cock.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Lance whimpered. “ _Yes_.”

“ _Fuck  - yes!”_

Without warning the man’s thrusts forward, pushing the rest of his cock in right down to the base. Lance almost screamed, his mouth open, but the word caught in the back of his throat. Nothing comes out.  Heat washed up to his face, and he knows he looks like some kind of tomato.

Not that he cares. He’s just taken the biggest cock in his life.

The pace starts out slow, drawing the cock out until all but the tip remains before pushing back in. The air is knocked out of his lungs with every thrust, pushed out and replaced by the thick shaft. He can hear the hitch in the man’s breath each time he pushes in, no doubt unused to someone taking all of him at once.

The power behind his thrusts increases until the divider shook from impact, hips slapping against the hole. Lance arched into the cock, head rolling down as his arms strained to support his weight with the amount of power shaking his lower end. The man never shuddered, never hesitated as he forced the shaft deep inside, scrambling Lance’s insides.

There was nothing Lance could do but take it, take it all until he was a drooling mess, cock leaking pre-cum as his prostate was mercilessly abused. Cords of ecstasy thrummed inside him as his orgasm drew near, the cock ramming him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck- fuck - fuck - !” the man chanted, gradually getting louder, and Lance could only assume he was also drawing closer to climax.

A particularly harsh thrust jolting his prostate sent Lance unravelling, white streaks of cum shooting from his dick as he came, the orgasm knocked out of him. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, lingering around the edges of his flared rim as the man continued to pound his abused hole. Tears burned his eyes, the sensation too intense to deal with.

“fu- _Fuck_!”

The cock faltered inside, his thrusts slowing right down. A searing heat entered Lance, and he knew the man was coming. It was like a jewel of heat that grew with every second, contained within the latex prison until it seemed to spread down the entire shaft.

Lance slowly withdrew from the cock, hole twitching when the cool air brushed against the enflamed rim. He glanced back, eyes wide at when he saw how much the man came, filling the condom to the very brim. It leaked around the edges so that the entire cock was covered in seed.

_Holy crap…_

Lance wrapping a hand around the flagging shaft, feeling the man twitch at the contact. “You okay?”

“A little sensitive,” the man said. “It’s been a while since I’ve… done anything like that.”

Lance snorted “Understandable.”

He eased to condom off, making sure to scoop as much of the cum off the flagging member as possible before tying a knot in the end. It almost seemed like a waste, throwing away something so precious, but with a sigh, he threw the condom in the small bin next to the toiler. He then set to work wiping up his own mess.

By the time he was finished the cock had disappeared from the hole. A shiver ran up his spine, and before he knew it he was through the door.

He had to know who the man was, even if it was the last thing he did.

Lance caught the tail end of the man’s back as he left the bathroom, and followed. He risked a peak through the door, and -

No.

No way.

But the evidence was there, from the slight flush on his cheeks to his dishevelled clothes. Lance had finally got his wish: the man at the bar had finally come in to see him.

The thought sent a whole new level of arousal through Lance. How much did the man have going for him? And Lance had taken it all! It made him feel giddy, light-headed. He was walking through a dream – a very sexy dream.

He needed to get the man’s number.

\-----------------------------------

As the last of the locals left for the night, Shiro still remained at the bar, nursing his third drink. All his thought went back to the stall.

He dude had taken his dick like a champ. Most people freaked out when they saw how much he was packing, and yet the guy sounded… excited about the prospect.

A shiver ran down his spine. God, he needed to stop thinking about it.

The slamming of a door broke Shiro out of his thoughts. He glanced towards the origin of the sound.

And froze. 

The guy walking towards him – the same one who always disappeared into the bathroom until late into the night. The guy from the bathroom stall, and he was walking right toward Shiro.

His brain froze. What was the social etiquette in this situation? Should he just ignore him, act like strangers?

“Here,” The guy said, placing several notes on the table. “I think you more than earned these. If you ever want to meet up again… you know where to find me.”

With a wink, the guy walked off. Shiro watched wide-eyed, glancing at the scrunched up bills. Between them, a small, sticky note with several digits – a phone number – and a small note.

_Call me._

He was so _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and sorry for any spelling mistakes!


End file.
